


Getting a new life

by Kazlerox



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adoption, Forced Mpreg, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poseidon disowns Percy only to force himself upon his former son the King and Queen of Olympus sees this and offer Percy a new life at camp Half-Blood there is a demigod who have been I love with the former sea prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The rape

Chapter one

Disclaimer I don't own HOO or PJO they belong to Rick Riordan

Percy Pov  
It was a day like no other my half brother got to camp Half-Blood safely by our father Poseidon I really don't like Mitch I didn't catch his last name. "What do you want weakling?" He asked me in a I'm better than you tone I really wanted to punch him but I couldn't. "Just trying to get into our cabin Mitch." I said to him and he gave me a sneer and moved out of the way once I got inside 

I found dad on my bed. "I have been waiting for you to be eighteen before I did this." He said as he stood up I could see his bulge in his shorts he waved his hand. "So we don't get disturbed Percy." He said in a seductive tone which creeped me out I have to say. "I have been wanting you to feel your lips around my cock to feel my cum to fill you up and give you our child." He said and he started to undress I was hoping he wasn't going to do what I thought he was. "Please no I don't want to do this." I started to say to him but he just laughed at me. "I don't give a fuck what you want bitch if I want you to blow me you will if I want to fuck your ass I will do you understand?" He asked me I was scared by this. "Before I start doing this I, Poseidon God the seas here disown Percy Jackson as my son, but you'll be keeping you powers as you can get pregnant because kid comes form the seas." He said as he did he flashed my clothes off and threw me on the bed on my back and he grabbed my legs and shoved his nine inch cock in my virgin ass. "So fucking tight bitch that's it." He said as he fucked me harder I was praying to every god out there even Zeus and Hera I started to scream from him pounding my ass. "That's it scream for me bitch." He got rougher and went harder on me calling me his bitch and other words. "Your my breeding whore now Percy big and round with my child." He kept getting tougher and fucking me harder and going faster his cock expanded. "Oh here it comes bitch take it." He said as I felt this warmth spreading through out my body from my ass.

-on Olympus-  
The king and Queen were hearing this prayer from a familiar voice being raped by someone. "Dear do you hear that?" Hera Asked her husband and Zeus nodded his head at his wife. "Sounds like someone is praying for help." He said as he said this this and Hera was listening at the prayer. "It's Poseidon's son Perseus he is being raped by his father." So they went to investigate and came to the Poseidon cabin at camp Half-blood the want to open the door and found it looked so the did a spell to let them Listen to what what was happening in side. "Oh here it comes bitch take it." They heard from their brother and they also heard Perseus scream.


	2. Percy becomes son of Hera and Zeus

The king and Queen got in after Poseidon left. They saw the broken boy with his fathers cum seeping out of his butt. "Percy. Are you okay?" Hera asked. The teen just sobbed and shook his head the boy was far from bring alright. "He disowned me and raped me." Percy said in between sobs. The queen clicked her fingers and cleaned the boy up and dressed. "How would you like to be adopted by us?" Hera asked him. The boy looked up at the pair with hopeful eyes. "He won't touch me again?" He asked. The gods shook their head at the boy and Percy nodded his head at the king and queen of Olympus. They chanted something and Percy felt the connection to the sea weaken.

* * *

 

After he was adopted he was packing his belongings. "Where are you going weakling?" Asked the son of Poseidon. Percy smirked at him which caught Mitch off guard. "To my mum's cabin." He said. As he finished packing and left the Poseidon's cabin. And walked into Hera's Cabin. There were some gasps as he walked in. When he walked in there was a bed and a dresser in it he smiled and though how much his mum put into this. He unpacked and walked out to the shocked demigods. There was a peacock feather and lightning bolt holograms above his head. "All, hail Percy Jackson, son of Hera goddes of marriage and queen of Olympus, Zeus god of the skies and heavens king of Olympus." Chiron said shocking everyone there no one knew I was adopted. "How are you the son of the King and Queen of Olympus?" Annabeth asked with a sneer on her face while Mitch looked smug at the thought of not being related to me.

 


	3. Bashing of the sea God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read so there will be mistakes.

Everyone was shocked at what just happened. "I'm a son of Zeus and Hera." Percy said bored. Then there was a flash of light and the Camp Half-Blood found themselves at in the Throne room of Olympus. "Lord Zeus why have you sent for us?" Annabeth asked the god. Zeus liked at the demigods and saw his new son. They both smiled at eachother. "Zeus and I have brought the council together, the children and Chrion. To introduce Percy Jackson son of Hera and Zeus." The Queen said to everyone. Zeus jaw dropped when her name was first before his but he shut it very quickmy, this is her first demigod child. "Wait I thought young Percy was Poseidon's?" Asked Hades in his throne which he got from Percy after the second Titan war. All eyes were in Poseidon who was staring at Percy. Will almost grabbed his bow to shoot the sea god he didn't like how he was looking at his Percy. "I disowned him." Poseidon said looked at his son Mitch. Mitch looked smug at everyone being the son of Poseidon. "After he defeated our father you disown him?" Asked Hestia as the words left her mouth, Zeus and Hades got off their thrones and walked over to the sea God and started bashing him to the point where they were going to ask Apollo to heal him. Poseidon was a mess his Ichor all over his body. "Apollo please heal him." Asked Hera. Apollo did he was asked and healed him but left the bruises on his face. "Why did Zeus and Hades bash my father?" Mitch asked the Queen of Olympus. The Queen liked at the demigod and gave him a glare he cowered and looked at the at the ground. "Because Demigod he raped his son before disowning him, now he has a pathetic excuse of a demigod for a son." Hera sneered at the boy the council was shocked. "That's why we all heard his depression prayer." All the gods said simultaneously both nodded they paled and apologised to to their new brother. Percy just said its okay, he was glad that someone answered his prayer.


	4. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter

The gods teleported the demigods back to their camps. While Percy was getting glared at (Mitch and his gang.) there was in demigod who came up to him and smiled brightly. "Hey, Percy how are you?"  He had asked the Hero of Olympus while Percy looked at the demigod an smiled "I'm getting there slowly, it's not an easy thing to get over." Percy told him with sigh 

 

-On Olympus-

Poseidon just gotten healed while the whole council was glaring at him. "You adopted a person neither of you like." He said as he was mad at his former son, he was glad he had Mitch though. "Yes he has done so much for us, I think it was time to let go of all that hate towards him. I don't regret my discussion to have him as my son." Hera said the gods knew what she was saying was true. "So what now? I mean we can't keep debating wether he lives anymore." Athena said, Hera smiles at her Step-Daughter. "do I actually have to be nice?" Dionysus asked the council. The whole council looked at the wine God. "Do you actually care about our children?" Demeter demanded the God who shook his head and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys think it was Will?


	5. Not a happy sea God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

Percy POV

"Hey Will, how are you?" I asked him. He looked at me for second, I thought he was going to cry. "I'm good, and you?" he asked me, I had a feeling he was avoiding what he wanted to say. "Yeah I'm good thanks Will. Was there something else?" I asked him. He had that same look as before. "Well I was going to ask you to be my boyfriend, since everything that has happened with Poseidon I don't think that's a good idea. "He said actually more lik rambled. I kissed him on the lips to stop him from rambling. "So that's a yes?" He asked with hopeful eyes. "Yes." I said he smiled at me and kissed me again, with more passion that before.

* * *

 

Poseidon was furious at the relationship of Percy and Apollo's spawn. "Who the fuck does that brat think he is? Percy is mine and no one else!" He yelled at the picture. He flashed himself at the palace of Apollo in Olympus. "Apollo!" He yelled once he was there, ten seconds later Apollo arrived. "What do you want Poseidon?" Apollo sneered at the God. "I'm older than you Apollo show some respect." Poseidon said. Apollo glared at him. "Show some respect? We all lost that when you did what you did with Percy." Apollo said yelling so all of Olympus heard. "Tell your son to stay away from what's mine!" Poseidon yelled louder. This made Apollo laughed at the God, soon the Olympic Council showed up to the two gods. "So hat if my son has a relationship with Percy! It's not like you have any say in the matter. Percy isn't your son." Apollo said to him. A silver arrow was embedded into the sea god's shoulder, everyone liked at Artemis. "You have no right to say that Percy is yours Poseidon." She sneered at the god every god there agreed. "I bet you 20 drachma that Amphitrite doesn't know what happened." Persephone said with a giggle. Poseidon's face went red with anger the paled at the thought of his wife. Poseidon he flashed away back to Atlantis.

* * *

 

Will POV

I can't believe he said yes to be my boyfriend! that made me happy, I'm going to take slow with him ever since the camp had found out what The sea God done to him. The hunter's horn went off signing the hunters was here. Percy and Nico was the first ones to run to see the hunters I think it's because Thalia is in it.

* * *

 

Thalia Pov

Artemis just came from Olympus with an angry face. "What did your brother do this time?" I asked her, she looked at me and her facial features was sad when she looked at me. "Poseidon disowned Perseus, then raping him." She told me, I was furious to the point I was crackling with electricity. "I'm sending you to Camp Half-Blood, we need to decide what we are going to do about Poseidon. You have a new brother." was all she said we packed up pretty quick. And Artemis flashed us to camp. She flashed herself away. I blew into the horn and walked into camp where I saw Percy and Death Breath, running towards me I smiled as we hugged each other. "How are you guys?" I asked already knowing what happened. "I got adopted by the King and Queen of Olympus." Percy said and my jaw dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think?


	6. A month later

After a month of my rape I started feeling unwell, like I was wanted to puke all the time. I had nausea like it was the ocean never ending. This went on for five weeks before Nico told me to visit Will. "So Percy, what seems to be the problem?" He asked with his radiant smile, he grabbed my hand and held it softly. "Upset stomach I've had nausea like crazy and I puke everything up that I have eaten." I explained to him his brow furrowed and got a stick thing. "Just humour me will you? Go in the bathroom and pee on this stick?" He asked me I agreed to do it after him giving me his puppy dog eyes. I went into the bathroom and did my business and washed my hands I looked at the the stick it was a pregnancy test. "Are you kidding me?" I asked as I came out of the bathroom he just shrugged at me and came over to me and kissed me. We waited for the two minutes by making out. "Check it for me?" I asked nervously he just smiled at me and went to check in the test. "I'm sorry Percy but you are pregnant by this test." Will said with a straight face I fainted.

When I came too, I noticed it wasn't just Will looking at me with concern but the cabin leaders. "Perce, are you okay?" Nico asked me with his onyx stone eyes shining with concern for me the best little brother ever. "No Nico. I am not fine, I'm pregnant." I said to him he wrapped his arms around me reassuring me I would be fine. "Get over yourself Jackson! There are people in this camp with actual problems." Annabeth said with her boyfriend agreeing with her. "Shut up Annabeth, can't you see he is scared and confused and upset." Katie said to her as she approached me. "It will be okay Percy, it may not seem like it now but it will." She told me I looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "I'll tell the your godly parents Percy." Chiron said as he walked off to inform Mum and Dad. "I will be next to throughout the pregnancy Percy." Will said in a soothing voice I looked at him while he was smiling at me I scrolled at him. "And after mister, you're gonna be it's dad too." I told him he just laughed and agreed with me. 

-On Mount Olympus Hera Pov-  
I was sitting in my palace when I heard. "Lady Hera." I looked to see where it came from and saw Chiron in an Iris message. "Hello Chiron, what can I do for you?" I asked him with a smile I noticed Percy made me do more often. "Lady Hera, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but it's about Percy." He said as the words left his mouth my smile fell what about my son I was worried about him now. "What about him Chiron is he alright?" I asked panic quickly invaded my heart he gave a small smile. "It appears that he is pregnant.


End file.
